Portable computing devices often carry a logo or some other identifying feature secured to an exterior region (e.g., an enclosure) of the portable computing device. In some cases, the logo is formed from translucent material such that a light source within the portable computing device emits light that passes through the logo thereby illuminating the logo. However, the light source draws electrical current from an internal power supply (e.g., battery) of the portable computing device. In cases where the portable computing device is not electrically connected to an electrical outlet, the portable computing device may incur reduced operating times due to electrical current consumed by the light source.